


Your Malfunctioning Mind

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Books, But Look What Happened, EreRi Week 2016, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, It Was Gonna Be Funny, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Rain, Sad, Specifically For That, Tea, That Too?, There's A Tag For That, This Fic Was Supposed To Be Happy, Wow, oh well, okay i'm done, okay now i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's probably the kind of man to try and shampoo the dirt in the garden. </p>
<p>Written for Ereri Week 2016. Prompt: Rainy Day. </p>
<p>(Story beta'd by aelmer6 from ff.net. Thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Malfunctioning Mind

 

“Levi! I’m heading out! I’ll be back in an hour!” Eren called from the foyer, grabbing his umbrella when he didn’t hear a response and opening it as he stepped out into the chilly April rain.

 

He shut the door and locked it, making his way down the path towards his car. The brunet wasn’t quite sure what it was that compelled him to look back, but he wasn’t sure he cared as he turned his head to look back at the house, squinting his eyes to try to see through the thick haze of the downpour when he caught movement by the window, on the outside. 

 

Eren speed-walked with his umbrella still over his head, making his way over to the figure by the window when he saw a familiar head of midnight-black hair and his favourite sweatshirt, soaked and pressed to the man’s small thin frame. 

 

“Levi?”

 

His boyfriend didn’t answer him, instead leaning down to wring out what looked to be a squeegee in his hands, bringing the sponged side back up to wipe down the windows, though it was pointless because the cloth was obviously already soaked through. 

 

Eren sighed, “Levi, Levi, stop. It’s not going to get drier, it’s raining like hell out here.” He tried.

 

But the other man ignored him, bringing the rubber end up to try and take off more of the water at a quicker rate.

 

Eren noted Levi’s shivering, and guessed that he’d probably been out here for an ample amount of time, considering it’d been raining for at least a couple hours now. He walked back inside the house, grabbing a set of clean grey sweatpants, a black long sleeve, and two towels from the clean laundry basket, making sure to keep them under the protection of the umbrella when he brought them outside. He walked over to his boyfriend, who was still fixated on the same window he had been when he’d left him just minutes ago. 

 

Eren began by setting one of the towels down on the ground, still under the portable roof overtop of him. He then set the rest of the items on top of it to keep their bottoms dry, in the end setting the umbrella on top of them. He walked over to their patio and pushed the table over to where Levi was. The table had an umbrella much larger than his handheld one built into it, plus it was free-standing. He pushed it until the edges of the table touched the hedges under the window before he opened up the umbrella, shielding his boyfriend but also the window from the falling water.

 

Levi was obviously still in an OCD-induced trance because he was confused as to why the rain was suddenly slowing on the window, it showed on his face. Eren took advantage of the confusion and walked over to the clothes pile on the ground, picking them up and setting them under the patio umbrella. 

 

He walked over to Levi and tapped him on the shoulder, who jumped in surprise and quickly spun around to face the other. Eren smiled but said nothing as he started to strip Levi down, the man flushing lightly in embarrassment at being undressed in their front yard. 

 

Eren noticed, “It’s okay, the rain’s so hard I could barely see you from the driveway.” He assured, slipping Levi out of his pants and underwear after removing his shoes. When all his clothing was off, Eren took the towel that hadn’t been on the ground and started to dry his boyfriend off, making sure to fluff his hair like a child so the other would look even more like a wet angry cat. Which he did. 

 

He finished quickly and dressed Levi in the warmer, dry clothes from the pile. Eren picked up the umbrella and held it over his lover’s head, “Let’s go inside, yeah? It’s cold out here.” He said softly and Levi nodded. 

 

They walked inside, Eren quickly going to change out of his now-wet clothing. When he came out of the laundry room he found Levi curled up on the couch, watching the window with a slightly pained expression on his face. 

 

The brunet went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, setting two mugs down and putting a teabag in each. He waited for the water to boil, wanting to get back to his boyfriend as soon as possible. But as it turned out, he didn’t have to. As Eren started pouring the scalding hot water into the mugs, a pair of arms snaked around this waist and a face buried itself into the crease of his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Levi said, his words coming out muffled because his mouth was pressed against tanned skin.

 

Eren put down the kettle and turned around to hug the man he loved tightly, letting a silence hang between them for a couple minutes before he turned back to grab their tea and relocated them to the living room. 

 

Neither man said anything for a while; Eren enjoying the only sound being their breathing and the small taps of the raindrops hitting against the windows and roof, and Levi doing the opposite and trying his best to ignore both of those sounds.

 

“You know I’ve told you it’s okay, right?” Eren asked, looking at Levi who in turn looked down at the floor. “It’s okay to have tics or to be nervous or annoyed; it doesn’t mean I love you any less, I just worry about you. I don’t want you getting sick or stressing yourself out over little things like possible watermarks on the window.” Levi didn’t move aside from wincing at the mention of unsightly smudged watermarks on the windowpanes he’d worked so hard to keep clean. 

 

Eren brought his hand up and started to card his fingers through his lover’s hair, “It’s okay. It won’t happen. But cleaning things while the thing that messes them up is still going full force won’t fix anything, yeah?” Levi nodded.

 

“How ‘bout I get groceries tomorrow and we’ll just read books today.” Eren said, gesturing to the sizeable stack of well-loved novels on the coffee table.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Eren smiled and grabbed one of the books, turning it to the first page and sitting closer to Levi so they could both read it.

 

Levi sipped his tea, “Eren?” He said quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Said man replied, equally as quiet.

 

“I love you.”

 

Eren smiled, “I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What I said in the tags was true. This was supposed to be comedic. Actually, my mother came up with this idea. Kinda. We both did, cause I was stuck for this one. I was stuck last year, too. The prompt was nearly the same then. But hey, I got through it! This is actually one of my favourite stories from this week, which shows you how low my standards are. Maybe I'm just jealous; I wish I had someone like Eren to help me through my germaphobe trances. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story ^^


End file.
